The present invention relates to weight measurement devices, and more particularly, to weighing devices employing load cell assemblies having integral flexures.
Load cells are employed extensively in weighing scales because of their accuracy in measuring weights. Such load cells, or transducers, may have a metallic body having a generally rectangular perimeter. Opposing surfaces of the perimeter may carry surface-mounted, resistor strain gauges, interconnected to form an electrical bridge. The central portion of the body may have a rigidly-designed opening beneath the strain gauges to define a desired bending curve in the body of the load cell. The body of the load cell is adapted and disposed to provide cantilevered support for the weighing platform. Thus, when a weight is applied to the weighing platform, temporary deformations in the load cell body are translated into electrical signals that are accurately and reproducibly responsive to the weight. When the weight on the platform is removed, the metallic load cell body is designed to return to an original, unstressed condition.
The inventor has determined the need for improved accuracy in low-profile load cell assemblies.